


【姜东哲x韩泰柱】Prom queen

by SSSspencer



Category: Life on Mars (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer





	【姜东哲x韩泰柱】Prom queen

韩泰柱现在极度想要想要把他听到过的脏话全部骂一遍。

他有些别扭的，极其不情愿的拿起那件属于他的尺码的女士内衣，然后又嫌弃的往旁边一丢，转而去拿那条女士内裤——姜东哲替他选的，还带有蕾丝边的女士内裤。

事情要从几天前的谋杀案说起。

因为重案三班迟迟抓不到人，荣基干脆想了个让尹娜英去做诱饵的馊主意，而南植破天荒的头一次发表了反对意见，看热闹不嫌事大的系长则表示：不如就叫韩泰柱班长牺牲一下，扮成女人吧。最终结果当然就是现在这样，除了小尹之外，大家全票通过，甚至还伴随着期待的目光。

韩泰柱上辈子绝对跟姜东哲有仇。

年轻警察想到这里，就咬牙切齿的一把将牛仔短裙套上，他一边骂着姜东哲不靠谱，一边研究那件胸衣到底该怎么戴好，折腾了半天以后，韩泰柱还是放弃挣扎，转而推门，从缝隙里探出半个脑袋，朝外头喊道：“系长，您能不能进来一下？”

大家都在等韩泰柱出来，姜东哲也不例外，他先是愣了愣，而后不知道为什么露出了有些兴奋的表情，摩拳擦掌的就往韩泰柱那边走去。

“怎么了，你小子又有什么麻烦事？”

韩泰柱站在门里头，单手拿了件女士内衣，姜东哲首先注意到的却是他赤裸的半身，还有下面搭配的包臀牛仔短裙，韩泰柱被姜东哲盯得有些尴尬，便把胸衣扔到姜东哲脸上，道：“我需要您帮忙。”

“什么啊，”姜东哲把那胸衣抓下来，他绕着韩泰柱打量了一圈，接着欠扁的道，“让你小子找个女朋友吧，怎么女人的内衣都不会穿？”

“看来您很熟练？”韩泰柱皱起眉头，他本就已经极为火大，现在额角突突直跳，听姜东哲一说，就更是不爽，“那您快点帮忙吧。”

“诶哟，你小子真是，教养都被狗吃了。”姜东哲做了个要打人的姿势，哪里知道韩泰柱迎头就要跟他对打，眼下也确实不是打架的好时机，姜东哲的念头一转，便突兀的笑了笑，手顺势就落到韩泰柱胸前，示意韩泰柱先把内衣穿上。

韩泰柱配合姜东哲的动作，别扭的把内衣套到跟前，姜东哲就绕到韩泰柱身后，三下两下替韩泰柱扣好暗扣，随即还手欠的弹了下背带，笑道，“把衣服穿上看看？你小子还挺适合这衣服的。”

“系长！”韩泰柱咬着后牙，他回头瞪了眼姜东哲，声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出，姜东哲无辜的耸了耸肩，片刻后，韩泰柱就穿好上衣，套稳假发，匆匆推门离开。

“诶诶诶！你小子跑什么？——让我看看！”姜东哲追在韩泰柱后面，他瞧见外头等待的几个人的表情，便干脆好奇的站到韩泰柱面前，这一看可不得了，险些被韩泰柱吓得一个趔趄。

——美女。如果韩泰柱称不上是美女的话，那世界上可真是没有美女了。姜东哲咽了咽唾液，他的视线从韩泰柱清秀的五官一路滑下，对方单薄的短袖刚好能勾勒出完美身线，包臀裙也被韩泰柱穿出几分性感的意味，姜东哲看得口干舌燥，脑中已经开始把韩泰柱和那些色情杂志上的女模特联系在一起。

“你小子…不赖啊。”

但看得目瞪口呆的不是姜东哲，也不是尹娜英，而是平日里看韩泰柱最不顺眼的荣基。

姜东哲回过头去的时候，正看见荣基流着哈喇子，他一时不爽，也不晓得为何醋意大增，疾步冲上去就朝着荣基的脑袋来了一下。

荣基像魔怔了似的，被这一巴掌打痛了，这才反应过来一般咽咽口水，不好意思的转开视线。

韩泰柱无语的抿紧嘴唇，他招手示意尹娜英过来给他化妆，等小尹磨磨蹭蹭走到他跟前，他听见小尹道：“班长您…真的很漂亮。”

韩大美女不知道他是该说谢谢，还是该暴揍姜东哲一顿。

化妆没有花多少时间，韩泰柱底子好，尹娜英只是给韩泰柱上了点眼影和口红，原本还想给假发编个发型，姜东哲就大咧咧跑过来，道：“诶哟，好了好了，够漂亮了，小尹你先和荣基他们去吃饭吧，我跟韩泰柱班长去附近踩踩点。”

韩泰柱冷哼了一声，他看着姜东哲把人都打发走，心想大概没什么好事，果不其然，等人都走光，姜东哲就盯着他看了又看，道：“你小子怎么不穿之前买的吊带袜啊？”

姜东哲话音一落，韩泰柱整张脸瞬间僵硬起来，他恨恨挤出声音，道：“要穿您自己穿吧。”

“呀，你这家伙怎么说话呢？”姜东哲咂咂嘴，他把韩泰柱拽起来，直往刚才换衣服的房间塞，韩泰柱回身想挣开姜东哲的手，却被姜东哲一把摁在墙面，抽出手铐铐在腕上。

“系长！”

韩泰柱咬牙挣扎着，姜东哲却是乐呵呵的，他拉过折叠椅凳，将韩泰柱推坐在椅上，又四处翻找出吊带袜，才蹲在韩泰柱跟前，笑道：“真是的，让你听话你就好好听话嘛。”

“您…”包装被拆开的声音，让韩泰柱话音一顿，他往后退了退，姜东哲索性拽住他的小腿，利落脱下鞋袜，开始研究起吊带袜该如何穿戴。

姜东哲只在杂志上见过这玩意儿，女人们穿上它可是要多性感有多性感，以韩泰柱的身材来看，穿上后大约也别有一番风味。

“感谢我吧，首尔小子。”男人毛毛躁躁的研究了会儿，他实在觉得这东西比想象中的要麻烦些，干脆直接撑开袜筒，将单薄的丝料往韩泰柱腿上套。

姜东哲果然没想错。

韩泰柱腿型修长，黑色的长袜紧贴皮肤，整个线条被修饰得漂亮且干净，姜东哲的掌心顺着韩泰柱小腿一路滑蹭到他大腿内侧，虎口卡蹭在没有被袜料覆盖的皮肤上，韩泰柱感觉到姜东哲一用力，就把他两腿分开，搭在了姜东哲自己肩头上。

“放开我…系长！”韩泰柱抬腿就想踹姜东哲，姜东哲倒是从容，他不慌不忙的把牛仔短裙推到韩泰柱腰处堆叠在一起，女士内裤的露出让韩泰柱此刻显得极为色情，浅色的布料难以完全包裹住囊袋，姜东哲不自觉的伸手揉捏了下，忍不住嘀咕道：“你小子…真是，诶哟，现在应该叫辣妹了吧？”

“系长…！”

眼下韩泰柱耳根通红，他感觉到姜东哲温热的鼻息洒下，隔着布料渗进皮肤，心跳声几乎是从胸腔跳出，响得姜东哲也听得清楚，姜东哲轻嗤了一声，凑得韩泰柱更近，不等年轻警察挣扎，像是亲吻似的，嘴唇顺性器的轮廓贴含上去。

热度很快就从那里蔓延至全身，韩泰柱浑身发着软，他又耻又慌，心里暗骂姜东哲变态，姜东哲像知道韩泰柱内心怎么骂他一样，更加过分的探出舌头，用湿热的舌页沿柱身舔弄至腿侧。

“系长…”韩泰柱的呼吸愈发沉重，喘息伴随胸口起伏而呼出，他下意识的收拢双腿，好像想掩饰勃起一样。

“你不是挺喜欢的吗？”姜东哲笑了笑，他一口咬在韩泰柱腿根处，直到留下一个显眼的痕迹才满足，韩泰柱吃痛的绷直脚背，片刻，姜东哲吻了吻他咬过的地方，才又把内裤的裤料推开，摸索到韩泰柱后穴穴口。

韩泰柱一颤。

喘息声在狭小的空间里清晰起来，韩泰柱微微张着嘴，有些凌乱的长发蹭得皮肤发痒，使得情潮涌动迭起。

姜东哲也看韩泰柱看得发硬，他不愿再浪费时间，就吐了点唾液在指腹上，开始为韩泰柱做扩张。

紧窄的内壁一感觉到手指的入侵，立马紧张得收缩着夹紧，姜东哲像受到刺激那样，韩泰柱越是表现出拒绝，他就越是往里捅，好似要让韩泰柱知道他的厉害一般，指尖刮蹭搔弄着肉壁，又往下动了动，不断往前列腺凸起的那点揉摁蹭动。

韩泰柱止不住的溢出低哼，勃起的性器被包纳在女士内裤里，前列腺液断续的流出，把布料浸湿了整块。

“系长…哈啊…”

好像只有眼前这一刻，韩泰柱是安稳接受被姜东哲折腾的。姜东哲看韩泰柱已经到达了他的所想状态，便稍微起身，解开裤链，释放出肿胀的性器。

韩泰柱本能的屏住呼吸，他被往后一压，腕间的手铐就来回作响，“系长…”姜东哲凑至韩泰柱面前，年轻警察呼出的热气扫得姜东哲皮肤发痒，他架着韩泰柱两腿，发硬的阴茎蹭过韩泰柱穴口，几次撩弄过后，就重新抵回了原处，用力顶入韩泰柱后穴。

铁质的椅凳咯吱响个不停，韩泰柱的注意力却根本不容许他捕捉别的声音，紧窄甬道被粗大的性器撑开，姜东哲的那玩意儿就像他本人一样霸道，韩泰柱完全吞入也花了点力气，他大口的喘着气，姜东哲则觉得韩泰柱微张的红唇是在勾引自己。

姜东哲顺着本能亲吻上韩泰柱，口红沾在他唇面，每往下亲一点，韩泰柱皮肤上都会留下些暧昧痕迹，姜东哲一边用力的往年轻警察体内撞进，一边用多余的心思打量着韩泰柱这件颇为色情的短袖。

小了一码的衣服刚好遮掩到韩泰柱肚脐上面那块，腰线因为姜东哲抽插的动作而稍微扭动，更显诱惑意味，姜东哲原本想把衣料撕开，却又考虑到晚上还有用处，所以就掀起衣角，示意韩泰柱咬住。

韩泰柱被吊带袜上没有系好的吊带扣蹭得痒，加上姜东哲在他身体里不断折磨，早已情迷意乱，可仅剩的理智和尊严还在表示作祟，姜东哲一把衣料抵到他嘴边，他就不自觉夹紧姜东哲，随之扭开头，表示抗拒。

“诶哟，你小子怎么回事？”姜东哲拍了一巴掌韩泰柱的屁股，恶狠狠的道，“咬好了！不然我就撕了你的衣服，让你小子只穿胸衣去抓犯人。”

“您…！”

“我！我怎么了？”姜东哲最爱看韩泰柱不情不愿的样子，他又把衣料往前推了推，韩泰柱下意识瞪了眼姜东哲，随即极其不愿意的咬上衣角。

阴茎仍在韩泰柱体内抽插不停，因为咬着衣料，韩泰柱低哼的声音像极了呜咽，他不满的盯着姜东哲，生理性的泪水浸在眼角，让晕开的眼影衬托得他有些可怜，姜东哲倒看得开心。

“诶哟…我们泰柱夹得可真紧。”姜东哲卖力的摆动着胯部，肉体碰撞声夹杂在他欠扁的评价里，韩泰柱恨恨的咬紧被津液浸湿的布料，用阵阵收缩的内壁来表达不爽。

姜东哲就借着韩泰柱的不爽操到更深处去，他用龟头棱角恶意的碾过韩泰柱湿润发烫的内壁，韩泰柱感到不适的直起身，胸前空荡的内衣蹭过姜东哲跟前，姜东哲注意到了，这才腾出一只手，去拧弄韩泰柱的乳尖。

像女人似的——韩泰柱也被胸衣勒出些乳肉，姜东哲觉得有趣，就将韩泰柱的内衣解开，他用掌心贴抚在韩泰柱那点可怜的肉上，缓慢的收合五指，试图揉捏住乳肉。

“呜…”

韩泰柱痛得皱起眉头，他费力保持任人撞弄的姿势，后穴像让姜东哲操熟了似的，滚烫不已。

过分激烈的抽插动作还是没让椅子幸免于难，韩泰柱听见突然的一声响动，幸亏姜东哲托着他的屁股，否则两人都要和椅子一齐塌倒在地。

姜东哲干脆把韩泰柱抱起来，他让韩泰柱的膝弯搭在他手臂上，往前走的每一步都用力操在韩泰柱后穴里，快感把两个人的理智都碾磨得零碎。

单纯的一个姿势实在满足不了姜东哲，他抽出性器，又把韩泰柱放下来，好让年轻警察艰难的靠在门后，韩泰柱就把衣角吐出，有气无力的道：“系长…您别太过分了！”

“你小子怎么说话呢。”

姜东哲瘪瘪嘴，他扣起韩泰柱单腿，让年轻男人维持一个别扭的姿势，接着再次发力的操进韩泰柱的后穴，使得韩泰柱瞬间惊叫起来。

“系长…！！”

“你想把别人引来吗？”姜东哲拍了韩泰柱的屁股一巴掌。

他掐扣着韩泰柱的腿，反复撞在凸起的敏感处，韩泰柱用来支撑的另腿压根不能完全踩到地面，以这样的操弄姿势，身体却更加兴奋，韩泰柱断断续续呻吟着。

在完全没有抚慰的情况下，韩泰柱发红的阴茎可怜的颤着，姜东哲仍在折磨他体内的敏感点，不过几下撞击，韩泰柱就被硬生生操到了高潮。

“爽了吧？啊？我们泰柱？”

姜东哲调侃似的笑笑，他加快了操弄的速度，却没照例射在韩泰柱体内。

韩泰柱还陷在高潮的余韵里，姜东哲从韩泰柱后穴里撤出来，他将韩泰柱放下，任由年轻警察贴靠着墙跌坐在地。

“喂，小子，还没完呢。”韩泰柱感到困难的抬抬头，他刚一抬起视线，姜东哲则干脆霸道的凑上前，他把龟头硬塞到韩泰柱嘴里，射进柔软的口腔中。

“这才算完。”而后姜东哲拍拍韩泰柱的脸，低道。


End file.
